Got It
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: In this one, Seven begins to daydream about a particular female Starfleet Captain, and it's affecting her efficiency... This story shall revolve around femmeslash. Don't like it? Go home. J/7! They don't call her All-the-Way Janeway for nothing!
1. Keeping Composure with the Captain

**Another J/7 story…yay! This came out of playing a card game, when somebody was able to win, and everything else was added from there. In this one, Seven begins to daydream about a particular female Starfleet Captain, and it's affecting her efficiency... This story shall revolve around femmeslash…Don't like it? Go home.**

**Disclaimer: If I have said it once, I have said it a thousand times! I. Do. NOT. OWN. ANYTHINGGGG that goes with Star Trek…of any sort, kind, species, gender, color, creed, nationality, planet, universe, quadrant, etc. I just play around with the characters for a few minutes and put them back unharmed…most of the time. :] **

**Thanks goes to: TRACKERPUPPY (airlock depressurizing in the next chapter)**

"I got it!", shouted Seven of Nine, startling the Captain on all accounts. "What Seven, what is it dear?" Janeway had been caught way off guard, she was still very lost in thought.

_Did she just call me 'dear'?_ Seven thought to herself, then quickly got back to why she had begun to shout. "Captain" she said, looking at Janeway, with a serious-as-a-heart-attack look on her face, she continued, "I believe I have just had what humans call, an 'epiphany'."

Janeway looked confused for a brief second, and then said, "ok, well what was it about?" Seven continued her oh-so-serious look at Janeway for just a second more, and then stated, "I'm sorry what did you say?" Janeway then gave Seven another confused look, wondering what was wrong with Seven, because she never…what's the word…spaced out like that before. In an almost worrisome manner, the Captain put a warm hand on Seven's forearm and asked, "Seven darling, are you alright?"

"Yes, Captain. I am functioning within normal parameters." Seven stood ramrod straight as she gave her reply, her arms remaining clasped behind her back, the Captain's hand still on the woman's bicep. "As I mentioned before Captain", Seven began again. "In this epiphany, I realized that if I reroute the imagery cufflinks to a different, smaller quadrant of the Jeffries tube, I can use a specific gamma override within my Borg matrix, and that will then improve efficiency of the warp core manifold by 13 percent."

"Well that is…" the Captain began, looking as if something else was on her mind… "In essence of my Borg perfection, Captain?" Seven interrupted. "Well, actually I was going to say extraordinary, but you keep that objective in mind dear." The Captain then turned to leave Engineering, leaving Seven to check out her assets as she left.

_There she goes with that dear again…and did she say something about calling me darling? Does she wish to change the nature of our relationsh…No, that would be pointless. She is the Captain, and I am…well, am I considered a crewmember aboard Voyager?_

Seven pondered her thoughts to herself, before drifting off into space again, beginning to daydream like she had earlier when the Captain was speaking to her.

Moments after she began daydreaming about being aboard a Borg vessel, B'Elanna came up to Seven an asked her about the cufflinks she was going to be rearranging.

"Seven! Seven? Hello! Anybody home?" B'Elanna had raised her voice at her last question, which seemed to knock Seven out of her stupor, and then realized she was being addressed.

"Ah, Lt. Torres, what was your question?" she replied, keeping her position as straight as a board, as if I again, and then asked another in somewhat concern. "Seven, were you…daydreaming?"

Seven didn't quite know how to respond at first, and then answered the Lieutenant's question. "I was, and I apologize lieutenant. It was inefficient. I seemed to have been doing this more and more frequently. Maybe I should consult the doctor about this…" She began to trail off, and looked down at the floor, feeling a light blush come over her cheeks.

"Seven, it's alright, daydreaming is just another part of being human! Everybody does it every now and again! This really isn't a big issue. Now, about those cufflinks…" B'Elanna's sentence was soon interrupted when the blonde woman in front of her looked at her with cold, tear-filled eyes and said, "I am Borg" and then walked away.

_I really must do something about this daydreaming_. Seven thought rather hard on her way to sickbay, really hoping the doctor would have an answer for her. _I am glad to have kept my composure while the Captain was speaking to me, especially since that particular daydream was about her! _She stepped onto a turbolift. "Deck ten." Just as the turbo lift doors were closing, another crewmember stepped inside, said a brief, "Hello Seven" and then proceeded to tell the computer her destination.

Seven nodded in acknowledgment, and went back into her own thoughts, but not for long, because she began to daydream again…

*Picture this going on in Seven's mind*

_The room is very dimly lit, there is just barely enough for Seven to see clearly into where she is. "I'm in the Captain's quarters", she says to herself. The air is warm, and humid, a thick steam all throughout the air, keeping Seven's destination unclear from her as she hears the Captain's voice say her name. "Seven…Seven…"_

"Seven, Seven…**Seven!**" the ensign said, almost shaking the former drone to get her back to consciousness. Seven came out of her stupor, and looked at the ensign confused, because she didn't know what the ensign felt the need to grasp her as she did for. "Why were you shaking my arm ensign?"

The young woman replied, "I think this is your stop. I wasn't going to Deck Ten but the turbo lift doors opened, so I figured it was your stop. You didn't walk out when the doors opened, so I called your name and you didn't answer.""I see" came the other woman's reply, and then thanked the ensign before stepping out of the turbo lift and into the foyer of sickbay.

The faint sound of the Doctor's voice saying, "I've got it!" was heard in the background, and Seven took a deep breath, hoping the Doctor would have something of use for her to make these horrific yet wonderful daydreams disappear.

_He has GOT to have SOMETHING. _

Those were her last thoughts as she walked toward the Doctor, keeping her posture bean pole straight as always, and a killer poker face to match.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency…"

**Stay tuned for some Chuckles fun in chapter 2!**


	2. Shuttle Bay Extravaganza

Out an Airlock

**Just a funny for you…poor Chuckles though.**

"So Seven, you're saying they are becoming more and more frequent?" The doctor asked, making sure he heard the desperation in his patient's voice correctly. "You are correct doctor. They are getting longer and more…" she stopped. "What Seven, what is it?" the Doctor asked, noticing the awkwardness. "intimate."

"Oh, I see" said the Doctor, looking down at the floor now trying to find SOMETHING to say. "Well, I will call the Lt. Torres and explain to her that you are taking the rest of the day off, and you will remain here in Sickbay so that I can see what your brain is doing that's causing these constant daydreams." He motioned for her to lie back on the biobed and she complied. He was then curious.

"So you say they are all the same? Would you mind elaborating? With, uh…a bit more detail?" He began scanning her head with a tricorder and was not surprised at all by what he found. "In every sequence, I enter the Captain's quarters, and I hear her voice call me. The room is usually thick with a kind of steam, so it is difficult to see. When I usually get to her bedroom…" the Doctor cut her off there. "I think that's enough for now, Seven. Nighty night!"

Seven closed her eyes, and began to drift off, which began as an unusual feeling for her, since she was only used to regenerating.

_The doors to the Captain's quarters swooshed open, revealing a living area, full of steam, the furniture in the room somewhat visible, but not completely. As soon as she stepped into the quarters, she heard a whisper. "Seven…Seven…" It was the Captain's voice, she knew it well enough and had had this dream enough times to know by now it was indeed Janeway. "Captain?" Seven's voice cut through the steam like a knife, flowing through the silence with great ease. "Seven…" She heard the husky voice say her name again, and this time she felt a shockwave go right to her core, electrifying all her senses, and more importantly, her sense of smell. The scent of lavender, soap, and something she couldn't identify now filled the air, and led Seven into a place of the Captain's quarters nobody had ever gotten to before except for the Captain herself. She entered the room, and there, lying on the bed, with her arms and legs sprawled out over the gray Starfleet issue sheets, there lay Captain Janeway, calling Seven's name in her husky voice, this time only really loud, as if shouting…"SEVEN!"_

Seven sat up with a startle, her eyes jerked open, and she stood as soon as she could gather where she was. Before her she saw the Doctor, a friendly face, and to his right, there she was…the woman of Seven's dreams right before her eyes. (Literally)

"Captain, I…" Seven trailed off, her head still swimming from what was in her head only moments ago. She adjusted herself and regained her normal posture, standing ramrod straight with her hands clasped behind her back. "Seven, while you were sleeping, I noticed the levels of melatonin, oxytocin, and adrenaline have a startling increase all throughout your body. I understand the melatonin, that's what activates the body's REM cycle, but the other two…I don't quite know why those would be elevated."

_I do, _Seven thought, merely nodding to the Doctor in acknowledgement. She then looked at the Captain and stated, "Captain, I do feel much better now that I have regen…slept. Do you need my assistance with anything at the moment?"

Janeway thought for a brief moment, and smiled. "Why I believe I could use your expertise on something. Would you go with me to Shuttle bay one? Chakotay and I are supposed to be meeting Mr. Paris as he brings back some information on the nebula we will be nearing in a couple of days."

Seven nodded in acknowledgement, and said good-bye to the doctor, who was going over one of the tests he had run on Seven while she was sleeping.

On their way to the shuttle bay, Janeway invited Seven to the next talent completion they were going to be having onboard ship, in hopes of getting some more people to 'come out of their shell'. "If you like, I can escort you to the show. Just think on it for a little bit." As the Captain finished her statement, she and Seven were entering Shuttle Bay 1, and acknowledged Chakotay who was standing in the middle of the runway, a PADD in hand, making it look like he was doing something useful.

Seven and the Captain then started a debate on humanity, and as they were talking, there was a loud WHOOSH, a rather feminine scream, and then Chakotay was gone.

"Seven, what happened?" Asked the Captain, as she looked out from the station they were at. "Apparently, in an attempt to bring the shuttle back into the bay, Mr. Paris depressurized the bay, and sent Commander Chakotay out into space along with everything else in the bay. Thankfully no useful equipment was lost." Janeway's jaw dropped, stating, "Seven!" and before she could say another word, Tom Paris had docked the shuttle, and was walking towards them.

"I thought Chakotay was going to meet us here Captain." He said, looking around for the commander. Janeway was still too in shock to say anything, so she just stood there, unable to form any words.

"The commander was thrown out of the airlock once you depressurized the bay, Mr. Paris. I guess it was either that or be run over by your shuttle since it seemed he was not going to be moving from his location any time soon." Seven looked at Tom with not a stitch of emotion in her voice or on her face, and then turned to the Captain once again. "Captain, I believe I will accept your offer to go to the talent completion. Shall I come by your quarters beforehand to make it an official date?" When Janeway didn't respond except with an unhinged jaw, Seven took that to mean 'yes', and Seven nodded and left the Shuttle bay.

**More to come!**


	3. A Date that's not a Dream

**I must apologize for my horrendous spelling in that last chapter! I will proofread this before posting… :] It's right after the date night of Seven and Janeway, and Seven reveals something to Janeway, and it's quite the**_** NAKED **_**truth. This one has a bit of Tuvok in it too, whom I love, so encourages our Captain to give it every bit of strength she has. **

The doorbell rang to Tuvok's quarters, and he stated a soft, yet firm, "come". Janeway stepped into the Vulcan's quarters, hoping to hear another one of his "Classic Vulcan Orchestra's" again, but was relieved when all she found was silence.

"Mr. Tuvok, I hope I am not interrupting you, but…I need some advice." Tuvok motioned for Janeway to have a seat, and she sat on the couch in his living area. "What seems to be the problem Captain?" He asked with curious eyes. For a Vulcan, his face may not have shown much emotion, but his eyes definitely revealed his curiosity.

"I am having a bit of an issue with…Seven of Nine" said Janeway, looking down, as if not knowing what to do. "The two of you have had arguments before, Captain. Why all of a sudden are you needing of my assistance?" The Captain gave Tuvok the evil eye for a moment, before replying softly: "I believe she wants to…change the nature of our relationship." Suddenly Janeway's shoes seemed to be very interesting, because she almost couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"Captain" Tuvok said gently, as he placed the Captain's chin in his hand and lifted her head. "The question is: do YOU wish to change the nature of the relationship you have with Seven of Nine?"

"Tuvok, I do believe that is a personal question." Janeway replied, know full-well the answer was 'HELL YEAH!' and she could even sense that Tuvok knew the same. "She said she wanted to 'go on another date' with me tonight, Tuvok! I'm the Captain I shouldn't be doing this! I can't be doing this!"

"Captain, the most logical explanation would be for you to 'go for it'. Seeing that we are stuck in the Delta Quadrant 50,000 lightyears away from home, away from Starfleet Command, and away from our loved ones, it does not seem like it would be a bother to the crew if the Captain were to…how do you put it… 'get her some'?" Tuvok received another evil eye, but received a laugh with this one after a few moments. "Tuvok, do you really think so? I mean, I'm the Captain! I am not allowed to fraternize with the crew! Someone has to uphold Starfleet's commands, and it had damned-sure be me!"

"Captain, do you remember when Chakotay was…sent on his secret mission into space? Well, I do believe the logical course of action before he went was to change his location, however it didn't seem that he did that, even though he was second in command."

"Tuvok, I…don't know…" The Captain shook her head uncertainly.

"Captain, I will make you a deal." Tuvok said, the confidence in his statement began to build Janeway's. "Go, and be with Seven. When you are with her, you will only be known as Kathryn, and I can temporarily be the Captain, unless well…you know, if duty calls. The rest…" he shrugged his shoulders, and put his hands on Janeway's shoulders. "The rest will be kept in confidentiality."

The Captain practically beamed at this statement, and nodded her head, not sure if she could form any words without squealing like a little schoolgirl. "Thank you, Tuvok." She managed to squeak out. "I…I…thank you" with that, she left Tuvok's quarters, and went to find Seven of Nine. They had a date.

…

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine" the Captain said as she strode through the corridors of Voyager. "Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay 2" replied the metallic female voice. Janeway walked even quicker now that she knew where Seven was, and got into the first turbolift she saw. "Deck five" were the only words she said while on the turbolift, and she nearly jumped for joy when the doors opened to reveal Cargo bay 2.

When Janeway walked up, Seven had just finished regenerating, and was fixing her hair. "Seven, there's no need for you to fix your hair, just leave it down." These words coming from the Captain struck Seven as a bit odd, but she complied and left her hair alone. Janeway took hold of the ex-drone's metallic hand in her own, and smiled the biggest of smiles ever. "You and I have a date, Seven. At 1900 hours. Holodeck 2." Janeway patted Seven's hand, planted a quick peck on her cheek, and began to walk out of Cargo Bay 2. "Captain, that's only 15 minutes from now!" Seven nearly shouted, as she checked the local chronometer.

"Well I suggest you begin getting ready now then my darling." Janeway said as she left the Cargo bay.

…

Seven of Nine could hardly stand the new build-up of emotion in her, and all she could think to do was jump. When she was done, she checked the chronometer and realized she had only 10 minutes to meet the Captain on the holodeck. Suddenly, a mischievous grin came over Seven of Nine's face, and she headed straight towards Holodeck two.

The Captain arrived at the Holodeck at exactly 1900 hours, and was surprised to find that when she got there, a program was already running. She entered, and seemed to find herself in her own quarters, only this time the entire quarters were filled with steam. She called for Seven, "Seven, are you in here?" and became relieved when she heard Seven respond: "I am in here Captain."

The Captain went into the bathroom of her 'quarters', and smiled when she saw none other than Seven of Nine sitting in her tub, covered in bubbles. "This simulation has been uploaded from one of my memory engrams. What you see here, was once part of my daydreams."

"I see" began the Captain, as she began removing her shoes. "May I join you?" Before Seven could respond, The Captain had slipped out of every stitch of clothing and had slipped into the tub with Seven. "What else was in your daydream Seven?" She asked, blowing bubbles to Seven.

"Well", Seven began, swallowing hard, "the more recent ones are just like you saw when you arrived, but when I entered your quarters, I would find you in your bedroom. You would be lying on top of the sheets with your arms and legs spread out." Janeway had been listening rather intently, curious as to what the ex-drone REALLY thought of her in her mind. "There is one other thing, Captain." Seven said, "But I would rather not tell you here…" The Captain looked confused for a moment.

"Computer, lock onto our coordinates. Perform a site to site transport to the Captain's quarters. Two to beam out." Before Janeway had a moment to interject, the two women were covered in blue sparkles, and Janeway suddenly found herself standing naked in front of a naked Seven of Nine in her quarters. "Seven", Janeway began to question.

"Are we…really in my quarters?" She swallowed. "We are indeed, Captain." Seven responded, leading them toward the Captain's bed. "Captain, in my daydreams, you are just as you are now; in the beautiful form that is you."

Janeway swallowed again. "So, you mean…I'm naked in all your daydreams?" Seven blushed and nodded, now nervous of what was to come next. Janeway smiled, and placed a warm hand on Seven's cheek. "It's ok Seven. I got it from here. I got it."


End file.
